1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display having improved display quality.
2. Discussion of the Background
In general, a liquid crystal display includes two transparent substrates and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two substrates. The liquid crystal display drives the liquid crystal layer to control a light transmittance in each pixel, thereby displaying a desired image.
As an operation mode for the liquid crystal display, a vertical alignment mode is widely used. In the vertical alignment mode liquid crystal display, liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer have a negative (−) dielectric anisotropy and are vertically aligned. When an electric field is generated between the two substrates, the liquid crystal molecules are realigned to transmit light. In the vertical alignment mode liquid crystal display, at least one of a pixel electrode or a common electrode is patterned in order to align the liquid crystal molecules in different directions from each other. Accordingly, the vertical alignment mode liquid crystal display includes liquid crystal domains different from each other, so a viewing angle of the vertical alignment mode liquid crystal display is increased.
However, when thin film transistors or capacitors are formed in the pixel in order to form the liquid crystal domains in the vertical alignment mode liquid crystal display, an aperture ratio of the vertical alignment mode liquid crystal display is reduced.